Unleashed (continuing from AndriaAllen)
by andriabaldwin
Summary: Minerva was sickened. how could someone be so cruel, just who is light? who is dark? all isn't what it seems. R,M,G Weasley and Dumbles bashing.
1. Chapter 1

The music blared throughout her rooms. Minerva was thankful for the advanced silencing charms that she had placed. She didn't often get to relax and blast music during the school year. Students and other teachers alike preferred to come to her for all of their problems, and she didn't usually mind helping.

_Declining, all color fading  
>Defining, time coming for me<br>Rescinding, my inspiration  
>Receding consciousness<em>

But sometimes even the venerable Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry needs a break. Today was one of those days. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had come up to her during lunch ad had asked for an audience with her after dinner. Not having anything pressing she, of course, agreed to meet with them.

_Back in the day, I can recall that,  
>My thoughts were unclouded and sage<br>There was no black staining the walls of my memories  
>Now there's a haze pushing me sideways<br>And leaving me nothing to gain  
>Taking me back, locking me cold in disparity<em>

When the young Duo had knocked on her office door she had called for them to enter as normal figuring that perhaps they wanted to get some help on the homework she had assigned that morning. But that's not what she saw when both children entered carrying a pensieve between them with grim looks on their faces.

_Where was I meant to be?  
>I feel I'm lost in a dream<br>Long for the day I can be myself_

They said nothing as they dug three vials of memories out of their robes and silently handed them over. Minerva took them and knew that she was to see them for herself. Emptying one vial into the basin she then stuck her head into it and felt as if she was falling.

_When I'm free  
>When my sun has set<br>Released my soul forever  
>I'll have no regret<br>To be free  
>I'll exist again<br>No more lost endeavors  
>Nothing to contend<br>When I'm free_

She recognized the Weasley home having been there to visit a few times for Order meetings. Harry and Hermione were walking past the in her. Minerva walked over to where Hermione and Harry had huddled out of sight to listen to the conversation that Ginny was having with Molly Weasley. Ron's voice sounded as well from the kitchen as well, complaining about Hermione the bucktoothed mudblood and her not learning her place in Wizarding society. Minerva's jaw dropped when she heard what Molly said next, that the amorentia potion for the two would be done in a few minutes for them to slip into the goblets at dinner.

_Color declines, all that defines me  
>Is falling away, far behind<br>Nothing to keep me with the time, the here and now_

When the memory finished Minerva pulled her head out and sat heavily on the edge of her desk. She had taught Molly Weasley, then Prewitt, and had never gotten any pureblooded nonsense from the young woman nor her twin brothers, who had fought and lost their lives for the faction against the pureblood supremacists.

_Where am I meant to be?  
>I feel I'm lost in a dream<br>Yearning again only to be myself_

"I have to report this to Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE. I am bound by law to do so, and those three people will serve time in Azkaban. If I may call her here now to view this memory?" Minerva asked two of her favorite pupils.

"You'll want to see the other memories first Professor, trust me." Harry voiced the first sound either of the two had made that evening. Hermione nodded and handed her a memory labeled M.W and A.P.W.B.D. Minerva knew her colleagues' Initials quite well as she did most of his paperwork for him. Her eyebrow raised as she poured it in and stuck her head once more into the penseive basin.

_When I'm free  
>When my sun has set<br>Released my soul forever  
>I'll have no regret<br>To be free  
>I'll exist again<br>No more lost endeavors  
>Nothing to contend<br>When I'm free_

What she saw made her doubt herself. Albus had made the muggles hate Harry and abuse him and was plotting line theft of the oldest pure line in the world! She would not allow that to happen. Harry had to live and he had no education about who he was, what his place in society was, or even how rich he was. The lad had no idea at all! She cursed Albus' name in her mind. How could he do such a thing? He was Grindlewald all over again. She didn't understand how he could be like the thing that had murdered his sister and destroyed his family.

_Time is just a concept  
>And always the first thing to fade<br>Agony and weakness  
>Nothing we can never evade<br>Years are cruel, they break us  
>Bringing on decay and despair<br>Awareness and perception  
>Something we can never repair<em>

The last vial held all of Harry's childhood memories with the Dursleys. Minerva had forseen that one, and the revelation that Sirius Black was truly innocent of all charges made her feel relieved. Making her way to the fire she had floo called Amelia Bones and asked her to go ahead and bring the Potter accounts goblin if possible.

_Cure me, free me, help me, see me  
>No more worry, no more losing<br>Save me, near me, help me, hear me  
>No more heartache, no misery<br>Cure me, free me, help me, see me  
>No more worry, no agony<br>Save me, near me, help me, hear me  
>No more heartache, no despairing (We despair)<br>Cure me, free me, help me, see me  
>No more worry, no repairing (No repair)<em>

Harry, Hermione, and Minerva settled down and waited. Minerva fidgeting and mulling over everything she had seen in the untampered memories. Harry and Hermione didn't seem to understand the importance of line theft and what Albus and select Weasleys had done, she for one was livid and had count and breathe to keep her magic under control for fear that she may have destroyed the transfiguration wing. The children before knew she was upset, but she figured that with their muggle upbringing that she would have to explain the seriousness of the evidence that they had brought to her.

_Freedom for me is all I'm really wanting, needing  
>Give me power to break out<br>I can't hold on for any longer  
>My time has come to end it all<em>

Amelia Bones and King Ragnok entered her office through the Floo Network and Minerva explained what she had seen in the memories. The subsequent outbursts from both goblin and human voices rattled her office windows.

_No one to blame, fate's only random  
>It's nothing we'll ever explain<br>So it remains_

After explaining to Harry everything he needed to know and the small revelation that he had chosen a good soul mate, a true one, had left Harry a bit overwhelmed. He had kissed Hermione on the cheek sometime back and had started a soul bond. This shocked both Minerva and Amelia. The rest of the afternoon/evening had been a flurry of activity and planning to get back and keep the newly confidant and most definitely pissed off Harry Potter under the radar so he didn't blow the school up with accidental magic.

_Where was I meant to be?  
>I feel I'm lost in a dream<br>Long for the day I can be myself  
>Free<em>

Minerva felt that the song playing, "Unleashed" by Epica, described how she felt now. She was trapped, trying to help but under a shadow. Caged and not free. Teaching was something that she loved but there were so many rules to follow, and she had never been one to follow them in school. Just ask Poppy Pomfrey, Pomona Sprout, and Filius Flitwick. They had dirt on her and she on them. So many things seemed simpler years and years ago, before Tom Riddle and Gellert Grindlewald. She hated when people tried to take over a perfectly good world. Her father and grandfather would most definitely hear of this when she got home for the summer.

_When will I be unleashed?  
>It's not the way it should be<br>Yearning again only to be myself  
>When I'm free<em>

She was no longer herself; she didn't know what she was. Her best friend of many years and her boss had just been proven to do the unthinkable, and so she blasted her music. That was her escape and Mother Earth herself wouldn't be safe entering the Scottish womans chambers at the current moment in time.

_Unleash my consciousness_

She felt betrayed and angry. Harry was a young boy who had seen more than most adults her age, a mere 68 years old, or even Dumbledore's 150 years. She didn't understand how someone could be so cruel to a young boy. None at all.

_When I'm free  
>When my sun has set<br>Released my soul forever  
>I'll have no regret<br>To be free  
>I'll exist again<br>No more lost endeavors  
>Nothing to contend<br>When I'm free_


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia Bones was not a happy person. She had been called to Hogwarts by Professor McGonagall, something that had only happened twice since she became the head of the DMLE 14 years ago. What she found out was shocking. Now she had to keep the largest case of her career quite and find time to reevaluate her acceptance of a once portrayed great wizard of the light. Or Albus Dumbledore no longer qualified as a light wizard in her eyes. He had attempted unspeakably illegal things. Things that every pureblood, even those of the Pureblood Supremacists, would condemn him for.

The fact that Molly, Ginerva, and Ronald Weasley had helped Dumbledore made her wonder about the people that she knew and had grown up with. She was a little appalled at their behavior, they are purebloods yes, but they had always been on the light side. The pureblood and half-blood factions were going to have a field day with the theft of the oldest known Wizarding line.

This was the current cause of the headache that was spawning behind her eyes and ears. In order to bring down a person as powerful as Dumbledore, she needed someone like Lucius Malfoy; actually she needed the blond wanker himself. Lucius Malfoy may have been a pureblood bigot but he and his wife were extremely proud of the Wizarding ways and that included following the rules of families. You never attempted to steal another bloodline; that was one of the most dishonorable things that you could do. Amelia had drafted a letter and gone over it twice before calling her personal owl, Hermes, to deliver it instead of a ministry owl. It was definitely time for a finger or two of firewhiskey.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lucius Malfoy was often seen as a pureblood bigot. He acted that way in public, partly to keep the fear of the Malfoy reputation unchanged during the Voldemort reign and well known. One did not cross the Malfoy's lightly and many families had lost wealth and life by challenging the honor of the Malfoy's. At home he was a very different man, loving and caring. Narcissa had grown up in the very pureblood supremacist House of Black, she like Sirius did not share those views. Though the marriage had been arranged, Lucius and Narcissa were happy with each other. Their son however was another story, refusing to listen to his father or his parents, respecting only his Grandfathers portrait. Abraxus Malfoy had been a true pureblood supremacist, killing even half-bloods on his land and in broad daylight when Voldemort was in power. Anyone who dared to talk to him or his family had better have no less than thirty generations of pure blood within their veins and no squibs. Squibs were unacceptable and in Abraxus' mind meant unworthy blood. Draco whole heartedly agreed with his deceased grandfather and would listen to no one but Abraxus. At Hogwarts however, he spouted about complaining to his father, which he did very often. Draco had never met his Grandfather, Abraxus having been killed in the war nearly three years before the Harry Potter incident.

Lucius was sitting at his desk in the study going over some business paperwork when a barn owl tapped on his window. He looked over and his eyebrows raised. This was the Director of the DMLE personal owl. '_Lady Bones must have something very important to talk to me about.' _

He rose and let the owl in before removing the note attached to his leg. Hermes looked at him gratefully and hooted before going over to the perch and tucking his head under a wing to wait for a reply.

Lucius opened the note and his eyes widened.

_Lord Malfoy,_

_ I would like an audience with you this coming morning at 8:30 to discuss a very grave matter of attempted line theft by some very surprising people. I feel uncomfortable saying anymore until we are able to meet. You may bring Lady Malfoy as well. Please send your reply back with my owl Hermes. He will be content to wait._

_Sincerely _

_Lady Amelia Bones_

_Director of DMLE_


End file.
